


Please Keep Me In Mind

by SwankOceanMan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker - Fandom
Genre: Batjokes, BatmanxJoker - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Gotham City - Freeform, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack being Jack, M/M, Past Child Abuse, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwankOceanMan/pseuds/SwankOceanMan
Summary: Bruce Wayne never expected to go to school for any other reason, but to learn and occasionally fall asleep in teacher's classes. He never expected to one day meet someone that would end up making his life enjoyable again after the death of his mother and father.Bruce also never expected to be torn away from that person as well, only to be reunited with him years later under a different name, and a completely different state of mind.Bruce became the Batman, and his reason for getting up everyday back in high school...well, he became a ruthless monster; with skin like a porcelain doll, and cold merciless eyes that he couldn't even recognize as the ones that used to look at him with admiration and a real, not unnatural smile.Now that Bruce is back in Gotham, and apparently his friend is too; he can't help but to wonder if he caused all of this destruction by leaving.He can't help but to wonder if there's no way to stop it.(Though I wish I did, I don't own DC or any of it's awesome characters <3 )





	Please Keep Me In Mind

The school Bruce Wayne had been attending since he was in primary was never one that someone would picture for a billionaire. Sure, it was nicer than most of the schools that Gotham had to offer; but it definitely wasn’t a _private school_. Being surrounded completely by pompous brats and over-privileged children was never what his parents had intended for him.

Thankfully Bruce wasn’t like other affluent children, and he appreciated not being surrounded by fancy _everything._ The young man appreciated every single thing he had, especially since the death of his parents.

 

Having the two people you count upon most violently pulled from you in an instant tends to give _anyone_ a reality check; certainly a small chikd. At least that's how the young heir for Wayne EntsrpEnter saw it.

 

Brice no longer complained to Alfred once they were out of a certain type of cereal, or fruit; he no longer saw the world in a small, Bruce shaped bubble. The young boy just took things as they came, and learned very quickly to not fret over minimal inconveniences.

Bruce was appreciative for the liver or asparagus on his plate, which he used to despise with a passion. He no longer minded having scratchy suits or a bedtime, even though he found himself not being able to sleep most nights; the images of his parents bleeding out on the gravel of a dirty alleyway haunting him behind his eyelids.

The boy just became numb, yet aware of his surroundings all at once. 

No more complaints, no more crying... He grew up in an instant. All due to one fateful night after he had complained about taking the long way to his favorite restaurant.

 

Bruce blamed himself for his mother and father dying that night. If he had just shut up and been compliant for once, they'd probably still be alive.

 

That thought haunted him every minute of every day for years after their deaths.

\--- 

 

Alfred noticed the changes, and was happy that his young master was no longer as picky; but once he fully realized why… The butler made life as easy on the small child as possible, within enough reason for Bruce not to notice that her was being coddled due to the death of his parents.

 Yes he still mad his young master go to sleep at certain times, and yes he still made him wash up before supper; but other than that the cold look in Bruce's steel blue eyes was enough to remind the butler to go easy on him.

Alfred noticed when the boy would wake up in the middle of the night, sobbing for his mother when he knew she would never come. 

The butler noticed evrryevery, and it was heartbreaking. The once joyous and upbeat little boy that he'd come to feel like a father to, no longer had any emotion.

It felt as if that fateful night was repeating for the young master, every day; over and over again.

\---

 

Bruce falling asleep in history class had been occurring since the pre-teen knew how long. What he did know is that everytime Mr. Philips hit him on the back of the neck with a yardstick, it hurt like hell.

 

“Mr. Wayne. Once again, falling asleep in my class will only result in you getting sent to the principal's office. Now, up you go. You’re interrupting the lesson, once gain.’ Embarrassed being an understatement, Bruce grabbed his things and walked out of the classroom towards Mrs. Lilly’s office.

 

Once he got closer to the chairs where he’d have to wait, Bruce noticed a boy sitting in the first seat nearest the door that he’d never seen around the school before.

The boy had unruly blond curls with light complexion, followed by clothes that were too large for his small, boney figure.

 

“Would you like me to print it, or will it be digital?” The boy spoke with a smile unlike any other Bruce had ever seen before.

“W-What?”

 

“The picture, you’re staring at me? You might as well take one, it’ll last you longer… especially considering I’m about to be roped in by Mrs. Lilly..."

Bruce noticed the bruises that littered the boy’s face and tracked all the way down past his collarbones towards his baggy sweater that most likely covered more.

 “Hellooo? You’re doing it again.” Bruce’s face lit up at that and he quickly apologized before reaching out his hand towards the mysterious boy.

 

“Uh, Bruce Wayne. What’s your name?” The boy took his hand and and shook it lightly with a smirk.

 

“Name’s Jack, Jack Napier… What’s a kid like you doing sitting in front of the principal's office? Oo… Were ya tardy?” Jack looked his new acquaintance up and down, noting the suite and rolex on a kid that was probably the same age as himself.

 

“No, actually… I fell asleep in History.” Bruce rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes, amd quirked his brow at the small ticks of the kid next to him.

 The blond couldn't seem to stop fidgeingf for the life of him.

“Why are you here?” Jack laughed and shook his head turning his attention towards the door of Mrs. Lilly’s office once again.

 

“Well… I’m technically not going to go in there and spill to the princi-pal… soooo… to tell you the short of it, I may or may not have spray painted the car of certain teacher…” The young billionaire’s mouth hung agap at that, but before he had a chance to comment, the blond was being pulled ear first into the office.

 The middle aged woman that had a firm grasp on the ear of the young troublemaker spoker quickly and firmly to the Wayne heir before slamming her door with a force that might have rattled the entire school grounds.

“Mr. Wayne, I’ll be with you in awhile. Stay seated.” Muffled shouting was then heard through the door; but Bruce has toned nearly everything out except the thoughts of a certain peculiar boy.

 

\---

 

By the end of the day, Bruce had a sore ear, heavier eyelids, and more questions about Jack than answers. Being curious was often a curse, but Bruce vowed to himself that he was going to find out more about the scuffed up boy with unruly curls.

 

\---

 

Alfred had been waiting as long as thirty minutes for the young master in front of his school, as per the daily routine; but today something was different. Once the butler spotted the young boy, he quickly noticed the skip in his step, as well as the hint of a smile on his face.

 From what the old man could remember, the child hadn’t smiled even in the slightest since before the death of his parents.

 

Bruce got into the limousine before the butler could get out to open the door for him, once again; as per usual.

“Master Bruce, if you don’t mind my asking; what has caused the change in attitude? Did you make any new friends today?” As they pulled away from the school, Bruce kept his gaze fixated on the window; watching the outside world go by.

 

“In a way, Alfred.” The butler smiled and continued to head back to the Manor. As long as his young Master was happy, he was happy; and oh how he wished for the boy to find joy in life again.

 

\---

**Ah, well here you go guys! My second work that I've posted! I hope y'all like it, and no need to fear; I'm still going to be working on The Joker's Clown. I just had this idea in my head, and I couldn't let it go to waste!**

**PS: Just to let you all know, nothing really 'romantic' is going to be happening while Jack and Bruce are underage. I don't agree with that, and I'm not going down that road with them, period. They may hold hands or simple stuff like that once I write them a bit older, but at the moment they're twelve, and I'm not about that life lol. So, just be patient with me, and they'll be the Batjokes ship we know and love, I guarantee it :3**

**If y'all have any questions, comments, or recommendations for something you might like to see in this story; or even another one [I'll take suggestions ;)] then please let me know down in the comments <3 I love hearing from y'all, and it really helps me to benefit as a writer.**

**(I've had a poem published in a book for a contest, but I didn't make a profit from it or anything due to it being the contest's first year, so I'm pretty confident when it comes to poetry, but I'm new to full blown writing... I've only been doing it for about three years or so) Therefore, like I said, your comments help so much, good or bad, they inspire me to do better; and to keep going on with fan fiction, or with whatever venture I'm working with at the time, such as my own personal story, or whatever ;)**

**Love y'all**

**\- M**

 


End file.
